Como viver eternamente
by Kishi Hana
Summary: Abraçado ao amigo, Naruto compartilha a dor que o moreno sentia. Choro de alegria e de tristeza, avia ganhado algo na vida, e em troca estava perdendo o que mais amava... Seria capaz o amor e a fé, vencer a morte? Seria possivel acontecer um milagre?
1. Trailer

**Desclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e-ponto-final.

_**-** Um Trailerzinho para não perder o costume, hoho'_

_**-** Desculpem os erros de português, não tenho Beta._

_**-** Quaisquer semelhança do título e/ou texto, é mera semelhança!_

_**-** E logo escrevo que, não peço reviews, mas... considerem o esforço dessa humilde e principiante ficwriter..._

* * *

_**Como viver eternamente.**_

-

-

**_Uma volta adiantada..._**

_- Não acha que veio adiantada demais Hinata?_

_- Claro que não Neji-nii-san! Alem de ter sido dispensada antes, _

_poderei fazer uma surpresa ao _

_Sasuke-kun - Disse alegre, algo em Neji, dizia que não seria isso._

_-_

_**A surpresa veio a outra pessoa...**_

_- O-O que significa isso? - Perguntou ao conseguir forças, não avia nem sentido a _

_xícara quebrar em seus pés._

_- Hinata! -gritou assustado Sasuke - E-eu posso explicar!_

_- Explicar o que uma vagabunda ruiva nua faz em sua cama?_

_-_

_**E as surpresas não paravam por ai...**_

_- Hinata - chamou Neji ansioso._

_- O que o doutor disse? - perguntou._

_- Você está grávida... - disse a olhando._

_- O quê? - se assustou, não podia ser verdade!_

_- De quadrigêmeos - as duas perolas se transformaram em _

_duas luas cheias, isso só poderia ser um pesadelo..._

_-_

**_Sua vida tinha acabado de virar um inferno._**

_- Não se aproxime de mim Sasuke! - disse assustada, estava encurralada._

_- Eu sei que essas crianças são minhas Hinata, tenho o direito de ser o pai delas - disse irritado o Uchiha._

_- Chegou tarde demais, arranjei outro pai para elas - falou seriamente._

_- O quê? - O moreno havia ficado mais raivoso ainda - quem?_

_- Neji Hyuuga._

_-_

**_Ela pensou que poderia ter um casamento tranquilo..._**

_- Os declaro marido e mulh.._

_- Parem esse casamento! - gritou um moreno de olhos avermelhados._

_- O que faz aqui!? - Neji gritou._

_- Buscar a minha razão de viver - disse cheio de paixão, Hinata estava paralisada._

_-_

**_Mas quem disse que existe finais felizes?_**

_- Sasuke... - disse Hinata já ajeitada na maca._

_- Sim? - disse ansioso._

_- Tenho leucemia - disse fracamente._

_- c-como? - disse surpreso._

_- Talvez eu não sobreviva ao parto e quero que você cuide das c..._

_- Não Hinata! Não! - Falou pavorosamente, agarrando a esposa, _

_suas lágrimas desciam como lava pelo rosto._

_-_

_**E um ultimo pedido...**_

_ - N-nunca, n-nunca me esqueça, p-por favor, eu... _

_- Não diga isso por favor, você é a única mulher da minha vida - disse olhou para as gêmeas no _

_colo, e depois para os gêmeos com Hinata - Vocês são as únicas pessoas da minha vida._

_- Te amo - disse, derramando lágrimas silenciosamente._

_- E eu você, mais que a minha própria vida - respondeu, se aproximou e lhe deu um apaixonado beijo, e_

_olhando para seus filhos, sorriu._

_-_

**_Seria um final?_**

_Foi um abraço apertado, chorou. Naruto não aguentando o sofrimento do amigo_

_compartilhou a sua dor, derramando grossas lágrimas de seus orbes azuis._

_- Tenha fé Sasuke, ela consegue se safar dessa, ela sempre consegue._

_- Não quero perde-la Naruto, não agora que consegui ter um sentido a minha vida, com filhos e uma esposa..._

_ Sakura, avia acabado de sair da sala onde Hinata se encontrava lhes disse - Milagres podem acontecer._

_-_

_**Será?**_

* * *

**Yo people!**

Consegui inspiração após ter escutado My Imortal da Evanescence, uma bela e perfeita trilha para a fic

dramática, meio fluffly. Adoro esse gênero literário, não me culpem! xD

Espero que tenham gostado do "trailer".

Até o primeiro capitulo,

Xoxo.

**_Kishi Hana_**


	2. Surpresaa!

**Desclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e-ponto-final.

_**-** Desculpem os erros de português, não tenho Beta._

_**-** Quaisquer semelhança do título e/ou texto, é mera semelhança!_

_**-** E logo escrevo que, não peço reviews, mas... considerem o esforço dessa humilde e principiante ficwriter..._

_- Aviso, na fic terá cenas e dialógos não indicados a menores, não será minha responsabilidade a influência do mesmo aos leitores._

_**~o~**  
_

**COMO VIVER ETERNAMENTE**

**_Prológo – Surpresaa!_**

* * *

**_Alguns meses atrás..._**

- Não foi precipitada demais Hinata-sama? – perguntou-lhe o moreno com certo tom de irritação na voz.

- Claro que não Neij-nii-san! Alem de ter sido dispensada antes, poderei fazer uma surpresa ao Sasuke-kun – disse alegre, algo em Neji, dizia que não seria isso.

- Ok, você irá vê-lo agora ou depois de ver a decoração da festa de Hanabi-sama? Você sabe como as festas do clã são exigentes e esbanjadoras, ainda mais com ela envolvida – Hinata deu uma suave risada, seu primo tinha razão, Hanabi era super-exigente nas comemorações.

- Temos que ver o quanto antes, vem – pegou o pulso do primo e o puxou sala a fora, Hanabi estava no colégio, seria um momento perfeito para que ela não descobrisse da festa surpresa em que o clã estava lhe preparando.

- Es..espera, tenho que fazer uma ligação urgente, volto já! – Hinata não entendeu o comportamento subto de Neji, dando de ombros, resolveu esperar.

Hinata estava com uma alegria anormal, acabará de chegar de sua viagem e tinha empolgação suficiente pras correrias do aniversário de Hanabi e ver Sasuke... Sasuke, o que será estava que fazendo? Ele lhe avia falado que quando chegasse teria um presente para ela, algo que ele esperava há tempos, e que mudariam suas vidas. Seu coração bateu loucamente em pensar do que poderia ser. Em devaneio, não reparou seu primo descendo e a chamando.

- Hinata-sama? Er... Vamos?

Sorriu e seguiu o primo, sentiu que teria muitas surpresas!

* * *

Bateu na porta negra pela quinta vez. Bufou e disse mentalmente _"só mais uma vez"_. Quando ia bater novamente a madeira, sua mão quase alcançou o pálido dorso musculoso do Uchiha.

- O que deseja à essa hora? – disse ainda sonolento, a garota se assustou com o comportamento repulsivo do moreno.

- E...eu, p...precisava falar com você... – com a cabeça baixa, se afastou alguns passos da porta.

- Ah, pensei que era o Naruto... – olhou a pequena garota, e a estranhou – e quem é você?

- Uma amiga – ela sabia que não receberia desculpas, Sasuke era um homem que não se arrependia do que fazia – Vim falar uma coisa que sua namorada ainda não lhe contou...

- Entre – disse arqueando as sobrancelhas, e abrindo espaço a moça.

* * *

Estava entre as prateleiras de chá quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, surpreendida se virou assustada.

- Ino-chan! – sorrindo de alivio a abraçou.

- Ahh! Que saudade Hina-chan! – falou a outra agarrada ao pescoço da jovem, Hinata riu.

- Tanta saudade em tão pouco tempo? – desfazendo o abraço olhou para a amiga – e você cada vez mais radiante!

- Ah, tanta coisa pra te contar amiga, adivinha! – disse tão empolgada que começou a derramar lágrimas.

- Nossa, o que foi? – perguntou a morena.

- Shino-kun me pediu em casamento! – Hinata ficou radiante.

- Ahh, que ótimo Ino-chan! – abraçou a loira – vocês merecem, parabéns!

- E não é só isso... – Ino pegou a mão da amiga e levou ao ventre, dando um sorriso encantador.

- Ohh! – exclamou a surpreendida Hinata, que levou as mãos para cobrir a boca – não acredito... Que maravilha Ino-chan!

- E Shino-kun está muito engraçado com a situação, vai ser um pai super-coruja! – Ino riu, Hinata olhou a amiga, estava imaginando ela mesma nessa situação em alguns anos.

- Quero ser a madrinha hein? – disse insinuante.

- Claro! – observou a prateleira em que Hinata estava observando antes – chá preto como sempre?

- Hãn? – olhou para trás – ah, ele adora – riu, Ino sabia dos gostos de Sasuke por ter o amado no passado.

- Ai amiga, tava te atrasando! – Ino se desculpou.

- Que nada! Você sabe que sua companhia nunca me atrapalha – pegou uma caixinha de chá e andou com Ino até o caixa.

- E como anda a relação de vocês? Aquele rabugento não fica enchendo sua cabeça com bobagens né?

- Ah Ino-chan, você sabe que ele não é assim, pelo menos comigo – sorriu pegando a sacola, na porta perguntou a Ino – Esta indo pra que direção?

- Para a floricultura, papai precisa dos meus talentos – riu, Hinata sabia que se Ino tinha algum talento, este era com as flores e arranjos – porque não vai comigo até lá? A casa de Sasuke é na mesma direção - disse maliciosa.

- O...o q...que? N...não é n...nada disso q...que está p...pensando Ino-chan! – Droga, gaguejou, mais um motivo para Ino confirmar suas suspeitas.

- Mas só falei oras! Bom, vamos – disse rindo de Hinata.

**~o~**

Ah Ino... Sempre lhe deixa constrangida com seus assuntos! Mas, ficou imensamente feliz por ela, vai se casar e espera um filho do homem que ama, simplesmente fantástico!

- Espero ter a mesma sorte – disse para si mesma – Ah, cheguei! – disse ao se encontrar na frente da casa de Sasuke.

Abriu o portão silenciosamente, e ao chegar à varanda tirou as sandálias para fazer o menor ruído possível, pelo que Hanabi a avia informado, Sasuke estaria em casa. Procurou as chaves em sua bolsa, e quase não conseguia coloca-la na fechadura de tão extasiada que estava para vê-lo, tremendo, abriu a porta e calçou um chinelo que estava por ali, de tão grande, tinha que praticamente arrastar os pés para não perde-lo.

- Será que é melhor ir acordá-lo ou fazer o seu chá preferido? – se perguntou receosa – hun, já sei, farei o chá e levo para ele no momento que eu o acordar – decidiu, indo procurar por uma chaleira no bagunçado armário de louças.

Subia as escadas lentamente com a xícara fumegante nas mãos. Parou em frente da porta do quarto de Sasuke.

- Calma Hinata, calma... – sussurrou e respirou fundo, colocando a mão na maçaneta e a girando lentamente.

**~o~**

O que sentiu não podia se explicar... Mistura de traição, humilhação e dor... Uma dor que podia jurar que era mais forte que uma apunhalada, ou a retirada de um órgão sem anestesia, e este seria o seu coração. Sua visão ficou turva, não conseguia sentir seus membros... Estava amortecida, mas ainda sentia a grande dor no peito. Queria gritar, mas sua voz saiu quase que um sussurro...

- O que... O que significa isso? – perguntou ao arranjar forças, estava tão focalizada na imagem, que nem ao menos sentiu e ouviu a xícara quebrar aos seus pés, derramando o chá quente no lustroso chão.

- Hinata! – gritou Sasuke em um surto de pânico, estava meio zonzo, tecnicamente bêbado – Eu... Eu posso lhe explicar!

- Explicar o que uma vagabunda ruiva faz em sua cama? – gritou Hinata, seu comportamento nunca fora assim, nervosa – Como pode Sasuke! – falou a morena, derramando grossas lágrimas e se virando, correndo em direção da varanda.

- E...espera, deixa-me explicar... – Sasuke saiu cambaleando da cama, seminu, atrás de Hinata - Hinata! – quase alcançou o braço da morena, mas ela foi mais rápida, ela tinha corrido com os chinelos grandes para a calçada.

- Me deixe seu imbecil! – gritou Hinata em plenos pulmões, do meio da rua, chorosa.

- Hinata, cuidado! – gritou Sasuke, mas foi tarde demais...

* * *

_Lembro-me como fosse ontem... A primeira e única noite que Sasuke e eu, nos amamos intensamente... Era a primeira vez que tinha um contato tão intimo com um homem. E foi maravilhoso..._

_- Hinata? – sussurrou ao meu ouvido._

_- Sim? – perguntei abraçada a ele._

_- Te amo – tremi de emoção, senti meus olhos pinicarem, e senti que lagrimas logo viriam..._

_- Também te amo Sasuke, mais do que você a mim – brinquei._

_- Ah, não mesmo – me virou, ficando por cima de mim – Não sei o que faria sem você – sorriu, um sorriso que sempre me tirava o ar._

_- Estou viajando amanhã – disse receosa – me espera?_

_- Como não esperar? – olhou-me nos olhos, se sentando, e me fazendo sentar em seu colo – como não ia esperar a mulher mais perfeita do mundo? – afagou meus cabelos – desde o dia que eu te vi, descendo no salão com aquele vestido sedutor, cai de quatro por você – riu, fiquei vermelha pelo comentário – e desde daquele dia, fiquei registrado com seu beijo, minha vida agora é sua..._

_- E a minha sua Sasuke, te amo mais que tudo – disse lhe beijando a testa – eu serei sua, e nem a morte será capaz de impedir – disse carinhosamente – não agüentaria se alguma coisa acontecesse com você..._

_- Nem diga uma coisa dessas Hinata – falou ao meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha._

_- Prometa que será só meu – disse o empurrando na cama, ficando por cima – e de mais ninguém._

_- Não preciso nem prometer, eu juro..._

_Novamente fizemos amor... E de tão intenso, mais me pareceu uma despedida...  
_

_

* * *

_

**Olha eu aque genteiin –q *-***

**Desculpem a demora em postar, não vou mentir, estava com uma preguiça imensa, e sofri por falta de criatividade, saiu então este pequeno prológo... :S**

**Mas prometo que o próximo será maior, agora que tenho um NoteBook, escreverei onde estiver *-***

**Obrigada a todas as reviews, sendo que foi apenas um trailer, fiquei imensamente feliz com a quantidade, sério, e foi isso que me motivou pra escrever na marra aqui –Q**

**Agradecimentos:**

_ FranHyuuga, Dark Chantilly, thici, Mary-sama-03,jessica-semnadaprafaze123 _e_ Laah's_

**Beijos,  
**

**Kishi Hana**


	3. Desespero

**Desclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e-ponto-final.

_**-** Desculpem os erros de português, não tenho Beta._

_**-** Quaisquer semelhança do título e/ou texto, é mera semelhança!_

_**-** E logo escrevo que, não peço reviews, mas... considerem o esforço dessa humilde e principiante ficwriter..._

_- Aviso, na fic terá cenas e dialógos não indicados a menores, não será minha responsabilidade a influência do mesmo aos leitores._

_**~o~**  
_

**COMO VIVER ETERNAMENTE**

**Capitulo um – Desespero**

**

* * *

**

**Algumas semanas depois...**

- N...Neji... – sussurrou Hinata em meio aos aparelhos, seu primo, saiu imediatamente da poltrona do quarto para pular em sua cama e pegar suas mãos.

- Hinata-sama! – disse apavorado – Oh meu Deus, obrigado! Obrigado! – repetia o moreno, agradecendo o atendimento de suas preces – Como você está? Quer que eu chame o médico?

- N...Ne...Neji... o... o que, o que es...está ha...haven...do? – sussurrava quase mudamente por causa da mascara de oxigênio – o que...

- Shh – levou os dedos aos lábios, para ela não mais falar – você precisa descansar Hinata-sama, falaremos disso depois, vou chamar o médico – disse, saindo, mas não antes de lhe sorrir e dizer – Cuidaremos de vocês.

Hinata ignorou o plural utilizado na frase, pensando ser sua alucinação, olhou a imagem quase embaçada do primo, não conseguiu lhe retribuir o sorriso, suspirou pesadamente e virou o rosto para a direção da janela quando o primo saiu. _"O que esta acontecendo?"_ pensou, não lembra de estar ali, a ultima coisa que se lembra e de estar saindo da casa de Sasuke, desesperada... _"Ah, sim... ele e aquela ruiva, juntos..."_ lembrou-se. Sasuke e uma ruiva... seu choro... ele gritando... o carro... a ruiva saindo na porta assustada... e mais nada. Sentindo seu estado incapaz, começou a lagrimejar, vindo de soluços violentos até sentir uma forte pontada na barriga, se sentia inchada, _"Por causa do acidente" _concluiu. Sentiu-se sonolenta e dormiu.

**~o~**

- Foi um milagre estar tudo em ordem. Mais alguns dias de observação e poderá ir tranquilamente pra casa, com algumas receitas, claro – disse o jovem médico, de cabelos cor platina para Hinata, se levantou em direção a Neji, que estava na porta – contou a ela? – sussurrou.

- Vou contar agora que você sair – respondeu no mesmo tom de voz – vou ser bem direto, não poderemos mais esperar, está avançado demais para que ela não perceba logo.

- Ok, mas cuidado, emoções fortes podem atingi-los – falou serio a Neji, arrumando seus óculos redondos, e se virou a morena – até mais querida! – simpaticamente se despediu.

- Até Doutor! – mais recuperada, e já sentada, sorriu também se despedindo, Hinata percebeu o olhar vazio de Neji em sua direção – o que ouve Neji-nii-san?

- Hinata-sama eu... – olhou para o ventre da moça, com um certo volume já visível – você sabe que ficou em coma por semanas, e vai ser difícil lhe explicar mas... – receou, não sabia como explicar a prima.

- O que o médico disse? – perguntou angustiada.

- Você está grávida Hinata-sama – declarou olhando para o chão.

- O...o que? – surpresa, isso não estaria acontecendo, Neji olhou agora para a janela, evitando o olhar interrogativo de Hinata.

- De quadrigêmeos – Hinata ficou surpreendida e seus perolados orbes, se expandiram como duas luas.

- N...não, não! – cerrou os punhos no lençol.

- Não tem como negar Hinata-sama, lembra-se quando foi sua ultima relação? Sim, antes de viajar não é? Quase três meses – disse ainda olhando a janela, forçando uma cara despreocupada, mas seu rosto de expressão desgostosa não passou despercebido por Hinata.

- Mas eu... Mas eu me preveni! Não tem como estar certo! Não pode, **não posso**! – disse dando ênfase na ultima palavra, e começando a chorar descontroladamente – Oh Deus! O que farei agora? – soluçando colocou as mãos no rosto num impulso.

- Hinata-sama... – Neji iria explicar sobre a falha dos preservativos, mas vendo o desespero da prima, a observou, sua razão dizia que devia ficar ali, mas seu coração falou mais alto, e fez o que lhe veio na mente. Ajoelhou-se do lado da cama e puxou a morena para um abraço.

- O que farei Neji-nii-san? Que decepção para papai, sua herdeira mãe solteira! Sou uma estúpida, uma imbecil, uma inútil mesmo! – dizia enlouquecida ainda abraçada ao primo – Se era um estorvo, quem dirá agora com essas crianças!

- Agora seria um momento perfeito para mostrar a **ele** e seu pai, que você é capaz Hinata – disse com certo tom de ira ao comentar sobre Sasuke, percebendo que estava se aconchegando demais a Hinata, voltou-se com seu tom formal – sama...

- Neji-nii-san – Hinata pegou o pulso do primo antes que ele saísse de perto de si – Me ajude, por favor... Me... Me ajude... Nos ajude...– fungando, Hinata tentava cessar seu choro, e depositou sua mão tremula na não muito volumosa barriga.

Neji se voltou para ela, sentada naquela cama, seu pálido e pequeno corpo ferido, seu rosto cheio de ataduras, com o cabelo bagunçado e uma perna engessada. E seu ventre... a pequena forma que surgia e incrivelmente quatro vidas se gerando ali. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir o desespero do pedido de Hinata, que aparentemente o via como o único refugio de segurança no momento.

- Hinata-sama... Não precisava pedir – se limitou a um pequeno sorriso, que foi grande para Hinata – Sempre, em qualquer ocasião, estarei do seu lado – disse beijando a testa e a barriga da morena, depois a abraçando.

- Te amo Neji-nii-san... – falou ao se aconchegar no abraço do primo, Neji sabia que era um amor diferente que ela sentia por si, não passava de um sentimento de irmandade.

- E eu a você...

Sussurrou tão baixo que Hinata não o ouviu, nem seu tom apaixonado. Apesar de saber que Hinata, alem de tudo que passou com Sasuke ainda o amava, não iria desistir tão cedo de compartilhar uma felicidade com ela, ainda mais com a proposta que iria lhe fazer quando voltassem para casa. Hinata, ficou mais calma, e começou a acariciar relutantemente sua barriga, Neji, em um ato precipitado, também levou sua mão à barriga da morena, esperando uma reação negativa. Mas, por surpresa, Hinata enlaçou sua mão com a sua e as depositou em seu ventre, e assim ficou até ela novamente adormecer.

* * *

- Mas puta que pariu Sasuke! – berrou um loiro, chacoalhando o moreno em um movimento irritado – como pode ser tão idiota?

- Aquela... Aquela vadia me drogou, merda Naruto! Me solta! – dizia também irado, tentando inutilmente se soltar – Mas também não tiro sua razão... – Naruto o soltou, Sasuke estava mais melancólico que o normal.

- Desculpa cara, mas sei lá, como foi cair numa idiotice destas? Você que nunca caiu nos papos furados dos outros – falou se explicando – Mas e Hinata-chan? Como ela está? – perguntou preocupado.

- Está melhor, fui vê-la enquanto dormia, e quando seu estúpido guardião lanchava – olhou para o Naruto, com uma expressão tristonha – Eu... Eu pensei que ela ia... ia...

- Não pense em uma coisa desta – interrompeu o loiro – sabe como Hinata-chan é dura na queda – disse num tom brincalhão – E o que foi feito daquela... Alias, quem é ela? – o olhou interrogativo.

- Não sei, mas acho que já a vi em algum lugar – franziu as sobrancelhas

- Tem lembrança de como ela é mais ou menos?

- Ruiva, usava roupas casuais, óculos, seus olhos eram negros – falou sem emoção nenhuma.

- Heeey! – exclamou Naruto, como se tivesse acabo de descobrir algo – seu nome não seria Ka... Kauni... Keyli... Katy...

"_É um enorme prazer conhece-lo pessoalmente Sasuke-kun, pode me chamar de Karin."_

- KARIN! – gritou Sasuke em lembrança do nome.

- É, isso, Karin – pensando, Naruto elevou seu indicador na boca em sinal de tentar se lembrar de algo – ela não trabalhava naquela boate... Droga, como é o nome mesmo?

- _The Book Red¹_ - disse Sasuke levando as mãos ao rosto – como poderia ter me esquecido dessa vagabunda... – foi mais uma advertência própria do que uma pergunta.

- Ela tava se oferecendo para o Neji-san na despedida do Shikamaru-_chan_² não é mesmo? – perguntou inocentemente Naruto, fazendo levantar uma duvida sobre o assunto.

- Se ela e Neji já se conheciam... **É isso**! – gritou a ultima frase.

- É isso o que teme? O que tem demais os dois se conhecerem? – confuso, levou a mão ao seu queixo.

- Não percebe? É obvio! – disse, pegando o colarinho de Naruto exaltado. Sua expressão, por um breve momento se iluminou e uma ponta de esperança surgiu – Se Neji morre de amores pela prima, e conhecia uma vagabunda de beco como a Karin, o que acha que ele deve ter feito?

- Sei lá, manda ela cata coquinho depois do que fez com a Hina-chan?

- Pare de dizer asneiras! – disse perdendo a paciência - Estou falando que, uma ruiva aparecer na minha casa, levantando algo que não sabia sobre minha namorada, e me dar um coquetel de drogas, só pode ter sido a idéia do Neji!

- Mas acho que Neji-san não faria uma coisa dessas e...  
- Pense comigo Naruto! – gritou, interrompendo o loiro – O que faria se o Sai namorasse a Sakura? Concerteza você destruiria seu inimigo para consolá-la depois. E a garota machucada, poderia aceitar seus sentimentos! Céus! Como fui tão idiota em não se prevenir de uma coisa dessas?

- Concerteza tentaria separa-los, mas não seria cruel para envolver os sentimentos da Sakura-chan na briga toda. Se você estiver certo, Neji-san seria capaz de machucar a Hinata-chan para separá-los? Não... Acho que Neji-san ama tanto a ela, que não seria de capaz nem de fazê-la chorar para que os vissem separados, e muito menos causar o coma dela.

- Talvez não estivesse em seus planos o acidente... - Sasuke ficou pensativo por um momento – Se tivesse um jeito de convencer Hinata, que tudo for parte de um plano.

- Ela está com tanto ódio de você assim? – arqueando uma sobrancelha, Naruto perguntou.

- Alem de ter demonstrado, vi o olhar amargurado e enojado dela. Concerteza não será fácil convence-la – bufou e se jogou na poltrona escura no centro da sala – espero que Neji já não tenha executado seu plano antes de eu tentar explicar a ela o que realmente aconteceu.

* * *

- Quantos dias ainda terei que ficar presa nessa cama? – perguntou uma morena angustiada.

- Até que a senhorita recupere totalmente as forças – respondeu o médico, em um tom divertido.

- Mas estou forte, consegui até ir ao saguão hoje!

- Conseguiu, mas sem ordens não é mesmo? – rindo, advertiu-a – Mas agora seriamente, acidentes de gestantes tem que ter o máximo de cuidado e repouso possível Hinata-san, ainda mais esperando quatro, como você.

- Estou angustiada aqui, queria ir pra casa, ver Hanabi, e talvez conversar com papai... – disse com uma pontada de tristeza na voz.

- Se eu te contasse algo que você se surpreenderia?

- O que? – curiosa, sentou-se na cama.

- Seu pai, todos os dias em que você estava em coma, vinha aqui até terminar o horário de visita – Hinata ficou boquiaberta – perguntava toda hora, quando iria acordar, e ficava aqui, onde estou, rezando por vocês.

- V...vocês? – Hinata sentiu que iria chorar de emoção – e...ele sa...sabe... ?

- Sim Hinata-san, tinha que ver a cara que ele fez quando soube que seria avô – riu.

- E...ele n...não... ele não disse nada repreendedor ao meu respeito?

- Não que tenha escutado, nunca vi um senhor tão empolgado em ser avô, ainda mais de quadrigêmeos – Hinata começou a lagrimejar – O que aconteceu Hinata-san? Disse algo que não devia?

- É que... É que papai nunca se importou comigo... Se for verdade o que o senhor está dizendo... – soluçando, tentou em vão secar as lagrimas – minha vida pode se considerar muito mais melhor de agora em diante...

Hinata desabafou para o médico, todas as suas tristezas podiam quase que se esgotar com essa novidade, mas algo doía em seu interior, a guarda de um segredo que poderia destruir tudo, tanto a si como os outros, esperava que pudesse levá-lo adiante, até ter suas crianças crescidas, e quem sabe, ter um pai que pudesse cuidá-las. Entretida com o dialogo que mantia com doutor, ouviu uma batida na porta, e uma médica de cabelos desbotados entrar com um envelope e dizer:

- Os exames de sangue da Hinata-chan, Kabuto – Hinata se sobressaltou, _"Exames de sangue? Como assim?"_ se perguntava.

- Já esta com toda essa intimidade com a paciente Sakura? – brincou

- Como se não soubesse que ela estudou comigo – disse revirando os olhos – e então Hina-chan, como está? - perguntou olhando na direção da morena.

- Estou bem Sakura-san – respondeu ainda com olhar interrogativo sobre os exames – Porque os exames de sangue? – perguntou em seguida.

- Pra ver se algo do acidente pode ter criado alguma doença ou vírus que possam prejudicar tanto a você quanto aos nenês – respondeu, entregando o envelope ao médico de cabelos platina.

- Hun, pelo que posso ver está tudo em ordem – Hinata relaxou em sinal de despreocupação, mas logo percebeu uma fina ruga na testa do médico quando pegou a outra folha com resultados finais – está mesmo correto isso Sakura?

- O que houve? – Hinata congelou, ao ver Sakura chegar perto dos papéis – Oh! – exclamou, depois olhando piedosa a Hinata.

- Vou refazê-los, cuide da Hinata-san ate que eu volte, e Sakura... – puxou a médica pra perto da porta, Hinata viu que discutiam algo sério, mas não conseguia ouvir, com os batimentos acelerados demais, desmaiou...

**~o~**

Acordou lentamente, estava amortecida, acordou e se viu sozinha no branco quarto, tentou se sentar e suspirou. Não podiam... Não poderiam descobrir! Ouviu a porta ser aberta com violência, surgindo ali não só Neji, mas para sua surpresa seu pai. Estaria sonhando ou o grande Hiashi estaria... Como poderia usar ironia nessa hora? Viu seu pai, pela primeira vez na vida, o viu chorando!

- Pa...papai? - esperando uma resposta para ter certeza que ele realmente estava ali, na sua frente derramando lagrimas.

- Hinata! – a abraçou com força, Hinata se sentia protegida e feliz com o primeiro abraço da sua vida que compartilhou com o pai – Minha filha, perdoe-me! Perdoe-me! – implorava pelo perdão da filha. Necessitava disto antes do que estaria pra acontecer.

- Sabe que sempre te perdôo papai – chorou junto ao pai.

- Te amo mais que tudo Hinata, não tive oportunidade de lhe falar isso antes, mas... te amo mais que a mim, me desculpe pelos erros filha...

- Oh papai... – novamente o abraçou, depois o olhando nos olhos – Eu... eu sei porque veio... Sakura-chan e Neji-nii-san te contaram não é? – disse tristemente.

- Não filha, eu já sabia o que você escondia de todos, sabia todo esse tempo e nunca te fiz feliz...

- Papai – interrompeu Hinata – alias, Neji-nii-san também – Neji chegou mais perto a prima – quero que me prometam uma coisa – pediu.

- Diga Hinata-sama.

- Não contem ao Sasuke, nem alguém que esteja ligado a ele, ainda não sabe disso...

- Uma hora ou outra ele saberá e...

- E será tarde demais Neji-nii-san – interrompeu novamente – ele não poderá saber do meu segredo, nunca, e de preferência dessas crianças – suspirou – ficaria comigo apenas por pena.

- Mas os médicos poderiam contar a ele.

- Conversarei com eles papai – Hinata olhou para a triste expressão de Hiashi – tenho tudo que preciso, vocês dois – falou pegando nas mãos dos dois – e... Hanabi? Ela sabe? – perguntou receosa pela resposta que lhe dariam.

- Você sabe como ela é esperta – respondeu Neji.

- Você poderia esconder de seus amigos Hinata, mas da sua família nunca iria conseguir – falou Hiashi – você não esconderia a mesma doença que sua mãe tinha Hinata, estávamos acostumados aos sintomas.

- Mas pensei que...

- Não sabíamos? Um câncer não é como uma gripe Hinata – o velho a sua frente se encolheu e olhou para o chão – Nunca esqueceríamos o que é ver uma pessoa morrer aos poucos e não poder fazer nada... – Hinata viu o olhar de Hiashi, emocionado ao se lembrar do passado – Nunca esqueceríamos, como pode afetar o usuário, quanto quem está ao seu redor... Quando você ficou doente, todos nós ficamos tambem. Inclusive eu...

- O que poderei fazer papai? – soluçava a morena – Quanto tempo ainda tenho de vida? Um mês? Um ano? Uma década? E meus filhos? – chorosa, olhou ao seu pai.

- Será o suficiente para recuperarmos todo o carinho perdido destes anos todos Hinata, faremos da sua vida, a de uma rainha – disse o pai – e tentarei pagar todo essa ausência...

- E conseguirá papai... Com seus netos...

Rindo, Hinata levou a mão de seu pai a sua barriga. Tentaria aproveitar o máximo esses momentos antes que partisse.

* * *

_Foi no inicio da primavera. Estava em meu quarto quando senti uma imensa fraqueza e desmaiei. Acordei no dia seguinte em um hospital. Rodeada de maquinas. Minha cabeça estava um turbilhão quando o médico chegou ao quarto e me entregou um envelope. _

_- Já li os resultados, depende de você querer saber o que tem ou não – falou secamente, concerteza já acostumado com diversas reações de pacientes – Seu pai ainda não sabe._

_Puxei o conteúdo com cuidado, mas ao ler o resultado senti meu mundo desabar... Tinha leucemia em um estado mediano. O doutor disse que se demorasse demais o tratamento, poderia ter conseqüências piores. Dois dias depois voltei arrasada, com Hanabi e Neji ao meu encalço, tranquei-me no quarto e chorei. Estava nas mãos minha sentença de morte..._

_Não queria mais me apaixonar ou ter uma relação. Poderia destruir todos os meus planos. Mas, enfim... Minha idéia tinha mudado ao ir obrigatoriamente a uma festa da empresa. Conheci um moreno de deixar qualquer mulher sem fôlego. Mas como o destino é irônico...Apaixonamos-nos perdidamente... Namoremos dias, semanas e meses... Ele me fez esquecer os problemas, minha doença, minha sentença... Sentia-me imortal, poderosa ao seu lado. Decidi esquecer-me do câncer e problemas... Estava desesperada demais para tê-lo ao meu lado._

_E foi ai, que realmente comecei a sentir que iria viver eternamente..._

_

* * *

_

_¹Tradução é Livro Vermelho, nome podre eu sei, mas é o que veio em minha mente na hora, e lendo pelo nome, já pode imaginar que tipo de boate é, citada na fic -Q_

_²Pra quem não sabe, o sufixo chan, usado em meninos, é para compor apelidos. Traduzindo, seria como chamar Shikamaru de Shikamaruzinho, Shikazinho e assim por diante._

_**~o~**  
_

**Hello Peoples! *-***

** Está ai o primeiro capitulo :D Espero que tenham ****gostado Ouns *¬***

** Mas tenho ainda que puxar a orelha de vocês! Que isso gente? -Q**

**Trabalho o dia inteiro, chego as 23 da escola, escrevo na madruga e... nem mandam ****reviews? D:**

_(Poxa, e eu toda empolgada no cap. anterior -qq)_

** Nem que seja pra me chingarem ou criticarem, me façam feliz! xD**

**Mas... como sempre tem gente de alma caridosa, agradeço demais a _Akasuna no Luna_, e como presente lhe ofereço o próximo cap. tá? *-***

_Agradecimentos a quem leu e deu atenção a essa humilde fic._

**Beijos,**

**Kishi Hana**_  
_


End file.
